


Roghan Badam

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, immortals always seem to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roghan Badam

Methos had retreated into a different alias, one that owned a natural health foods store. It was perfectly ordinary, not a place where anyone remotely connected to the Game could find him. He didn't have to think, and he could use some of the esoteric knowledge he had amassed over the centuries without looking strange.

"Well. This is an interesting change for you."

Methos turned at the sound of the familiar voice. He quirked a smile at the man standing in front of him. He wore a long trench coat, trousers, button down shirt and bracers. "I see you really do stick with a style that works for you, no matter what the time period."

"It's a classic," Jack Harkness replied with an easy grin. "This is very different from being an informant," he said, taking a look through the store. "Much safer, I'd bet."

"If you're here, I wouldn't be so sure," Methos said in a dry tone.

Jack laughed and picked up a bottle from the shelf. "Almond oil. How is this an alternative medicine thing?"

"It's helpful for the brain and nervous system, and can boost the immune system. For thousands of years, that's been used to stimulate the intellect and help maintain longevity. It also figured you'd find something considered an aphrodisiac," he added with a laugh.

"You're kidding," Jack replied with a smile, putting it back on the shelf.

"It's used as a massage oil or people drink it." Methos shrugged. "People have always had odd beliefs about that sort of thing."

"Do they really?" Jack asked, coming back to walk up to Methos. "Have you tried it?"

"I've tried just about everything in this store," Methos hedged.

"So... Massage oil or drink? Which works better for the libido?"

"Knowing you? Either one would do."

Jack laughed, delighted. He reached out and ran his fingers along the inside of Methos' wrist. "Care to give it a try?"

Methos shook his head ruefully. "What are you really doing here?"

"I can't visit an old friend?"

Lofting an eyebrow, Methos merely stared at him.

Jack laughed again. "Okay, okay. I'm hiding from someone. Mind if I stay here?"

"Is this going to be like Vienna?" Methos asked with a sigh. "I like my shop, Harkness. This is a nice little life. Don't fuck it up for me."

He moved into Methos' space, liking that the other immortal didn't back down. "How about I make it worth your while? Test that almond oil theory?" Jack pulled Methos right up against him. "Come on. It's been years."

Methos sighed. "It is close to closing time..."

"And not a customer in sight," Jack teased. "We can entertain each other."

"Why is it that I never run you off?" Methos asked, shaking his head as he locked up his shop.

"Admit it," Jack said, molding himself to Methos' back and running his lips over the outer edge of his ear. "A little spice once in a while is a good thing. And I'm as spicy as they come."

Methos laughed. "You're such a bastard sometimes, Harkness." He let out a soft sigh as Jack's hands slid beneath his jeans. _"Jack."_

"Take those off. I can't wait to try that oil on you."

"You're definitely not in need of an aphrodesiac."

"So glad you've noticed. Let's use it anyway."

Laughing, they did just that.


End file.
